


Domestic Avengers

by AlienInvader



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienInvader/pseuds/AlienInvader
Summary: My emotional support story where after tws they all live together and more importantly no one dies. Mostly going to be about Bruce and Natasha but other relationships will feature and also just all of them hanging out and having fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this will be based on text posts and other things I see online. I'm also happy to include suggestions for bits you want adding in, but I may edit them to fit with the story at large or not do them if I don't think the characterisation will fit.

After the mess that was Loki’s alien invasion of New York, Stark Tower was partially destroyed. So Tony Stark decided to rebuild it as Avengers Tower with the help of Pepper Potts, his girlfriend and the recently appointed CEO of Stark Industries.

By the time it was completed with all of its expensive touches (courtesy of Tony Stark) and elegant design (very much not courtesy of Tony Stark but rather of Pepper Potts) Thor had put right everything in the nine realms and Shield had fallen.

So when Tony issued an invitation to each of the Avengers to stay they all, surprisingly, accepted. Natasha and Hawkeye had nowhere else to go – nor did Steve really. Thor wanted to be on earth to “protect vulnerable Midgardians” as he put it. Bruce was tired of running and Tony thought it would be a good place to work on improving all of their tech with his science bro nearby.

So gradually they all moved in together.

\-------‐------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natasha found the Tower frivolous and in some parts frankly ludicrous but no one had felt more like family to her than this team so she was happy nevertheless. Besides Stark really did have all the best toys (after Shield - which was gone anyway). 

Bruce had had enough of running, it seemed wherever he went he could be found anyway. There wasn’t any escaping the trouble with stressful situations. He figured that it would be best to live with the only people who had a chance of stopping him in a potential Hulk out. And it really would be good to have uninhibited access to a lab again, he could finally do what made him happy: science.

Clint had devoted his entire adult life to Shield. He had no idea what to do without it, and if he had to come out to a new place in the world, where better to start than where he would be able to put his very specific skillset to use? And Natasha would be right there with him as she always was. It really wasn’t a bad place to land having just lost his only ever job.

Thor had just about cleaned up all the mess left behind in the Nine Realms and he didn’t want to take the throne on Asguard. He wanted to be near Jane, but they weren’t ready to live together yet. And the only other people he knew were going to be living in the tower, when everyone else was unused to his strange mannerisms this was better than any alternative. He would have to leave for stretches to check up on Asgard and the people there whom he loved, and attend his duties as Prince, but if he was to stay on Earth he wanted to stay with friends.

Steve couldn’t believe that the rest of the team had accepted Tony’s offer to live together. It was the best way to learn to work together and train as a team (living together was the most effective way to bond – he had learnt that in the army, and even if this wasn’t quite like that he was sure it would work). Becoming more functional as a unit may be the difference between victory and defeat one day. Besides everyone from before his stint in the ice was dead and he didn’t have any money or job prospects.

Tony, though he had built the tower for the Avengers hadn’t really expected any of them to move in immediately, never mind all of them. The most exciting thing about that would be to have Bruce working with him, the man was a genius and his work was amazing, he was one of the few people he had ever met who could match his own intellect. He was less sure about Natasha, their relationship had been shaky ever since he had found out that she was playing him. But Pepper had told him it would be rude to invite everyone but her (even if Pepper wasn’t her biggest fan either) and had practically forced him to move in. She made it very hard to argue with her sometimes when she put forward logical arguments. Especially if she took her clothes off.

So all six did move in and created their own little band of misfits. And of course to celebrate, Tony threw a massive housewarming party (it was more of an excuse to throw a party really), which he made compulsory to attend.

The party was an elegant affair and Tony had invited a lot of people – both known and foreign to the other Avengers and probably Tony himself. He had also told everyone to “dress up" and even gone as far as offering up a set of clothes for each of them to wear.

Steve was the first to arrive – he hadn’t quite grasped to concept of being fashionably late yet. In the military you just didn’t do that. And having had nothing else suitable to wear, and not entirely sure what was suitable, he had decided to wear what was left for him. He looked uncomfortable in the suit, constantly squirming and pulling at the collar. He milled around the room awkwardly until the next guest would arrive. Fortunately it wasn’t long before Thor burst in, clearly he didn’t understand social convention either.

“Steve where is everybody?” Thor’s voice boomed across the room. He too, had put on the clothes, in his case a sharp black suit, though he had forgone the tie. The two of them made awkward conversation as other people trickled in. None of the other Avengers had arrived yet though.

It wasn’t long before Clint strode in, he went largely unnoticed as his steps carried him straight to the bar and grabbed a beer. Clint liked drinking, and sometimes parties were okay but he wasn’t in the mood tonight, so he found a corner he could surveil from while he grumbled to himself. He couldn’t see anyone interesting to talk to, and of course Natasha wouldn’t have shown up yet. He was only slightly bitter about that. He definitely wasn’t in the mood for dealing with strangers though, in fact he was tempted to take his hearing aids out. So he made himself as invisible as possible.

Which apparently wasn’t very because there was a woman walking straight towards him. He recognised her as Jane’s friend but her name was eluding him. Stacey? Debbie? Damn it, he was a spy he should remember this sort of shit. She was attractive though, and the red mini dress she was wearing certainly wasn’t letting her down.

“Hey hot stuff. Did you know that the first time I met Thor I knocked him out?” Well, that was one way to start a conversation, and she actually had his attention, she must have taken his head turning towards her as a sign to keep going. And he found he didn’t mind. “Yeah, tased him and everything.” She sounded so proud of herself, it was sort of adorable, and he couldn’t help himself wanting to know more. Maybe this party wouldn’t be so bad.

“You electrocuted the guy who makes lightning?”

“ha. Knew you could smile. Yeah, it was right after Jane hit him with her car. The first time – to clarify.”

“Y'know he must have forgotten to tell us that story. I am so gonna tease him about that later. You just made my night.” Maybe the party might actually be good. He sat drinking with her for a while before the two of them decided to sneak off into the closet in the corner together and make their own fun where the party was lacking.

Half an hour later and there was still no sign of two of the team, but the host had finally arrived. In typical Tony fashion he had a grand entrance planned. Pepper hadn’t known of his plan, but she couldn’t say she was surprised when part of the floor opened up and a podium rose out of the floor carrying what looked like a brand new suit minus the helmet with Tony inside. He proceeded to fly in a loop before spreading his arms wide.

“That’s right. I am Iron Man. Now let’s get this party started!” he roared out, spreading his arms out.   
Everyone cheered before returning to their conversations, but the music became more upbeat and louder and more people started heading towards the dancefloor. The suit folded back into itself and let him out. At that moment , though Tony didn’t know it, he had such a look of smug superiority that he looked very punchable. 

He scanned the room, he started walking towards Steve and Maria who were still staring at him.  
“Really Stark. Subtlety isn’t your strongest suit is it?” Hill was unimpressed (so was Steve judging by his expression) but she had made such a good opportunity.

“No, you just saw my strongest suit. Mark 48, upgraded the alloy and everything.” Both of them just shook his head at him but he just shrugged, as unfazed as ever. “You have to give the people what they want. Sometimes. Other times ignore them and do what you want.”

“Of course that’s how you would think Stark.” Steve and Maria both looked incredulous and Tony grinned back at them.

Natasha hated parties. And people in general really – other than a very select few, who to be fair would be at this party, but still. The point was, she hated parties. And she definitely did not need her clothes picked out for her, especially by Tony Stark. She wasn’t a doll.  
Admittedly the dress was nice, though spending that much money on it would have made it easy to find something nice and she was going to keep it. She just wouldn’t wear it tonight, it was too skimpy for that, not that she had a problem with guys looking at her like that. She could defend herself, if they were stupid enough to try anything. Still it was a matter of principle, and she had other suitable things anyway.  
And so she had delayed as long as possible before descending to the main room, spending far longer on her hair and make up than she usually would in her efforts of procrastination.

Bruce wasn’t too great with people – even before the accident he had been social awkward at the best. And the giant green rage monster certainly didn’t help matters. So he had planned on arriving as late as he could without running the risk of offending anyone. So he was surprised to see Natasha in the lift on the way down.

He jumped slightly as the doors opened to reveal her in an elegant black dress that clung to her figure accentuating her best parts. Not that she had bad parts. The neckline was frustratingly plunging and he couldn’t stop staring at her, eyes running up and down her body. Obviously she noticed, because when he finally looked at her face she was smirking.

“You getting in Doc?” she sounded amused, and her eyebrow had worked up in a manner that was particularly sarcastic, even for her. “It’s okay Bruce. Have some patience. We’ll fuck later.” Natasha dropped her voice to a whisper for the last sentence and raised herself so her mouth was next to his ear. She hadn’t been planning on sleeping with Bruce, but he was so easy to mess with, and he did look good in Tony’s suit. And the way he was looking at her, clearly he wouldn’t be opposed to it. Plus she was going to sleep with someone and this mad the hunt so much more bearable.

Bruce was turning red, and he started spluttering, not realising that she was joking until she laughed. It was a beautiful sound, her real laugh and he didn’t hear it often enough. He doubted anyone did. But he realised he had to cover up just how badly he did want to be with her, if that was even possible at this point.  
“I I knew you were, I mean I didn’t think that, I wasn’t thinking that. I know you wouldn’t want to, I didn’t mean to stare, not that I wouldn’t want to, but ... you know what I’ll just stop talking.” His eyes remained thoroughly fixed on the floor throughout, and as such he didn’t see the way her eyes raked over him.  
When the lift finally reached their destination ne scampered away with a sheepish grin in an attempt to exit the awkward situation. She watched him leave, wandering how Tony had figured out what suit would make his ass look so good. If she were the thanking type, she might have had to figure out how to thank him for that.

She walked over to Steve, noticing later than she should have that it was Tony hidden behind him. Well they had to sort their shit out eventually.

“Romanoff. You’re late. You missed my entrance, I assure you it was quite spectacular.”

“I don’t doubt it Stark.”

“And why aren’t you wearing the dress I left for you?” he pouted.

“You’re calling it a dress are you? Because I was thinking more like a belt.” He shrugged.

“I guess what you’re wearing passes muster.”

“Oh I am so glad I have your approval Stark.” She gave him a mild glare hoping it would be enough to shut him up. But he opened his mouth again and she remembered who she was talking to. “ I’d be very careful what you say next Stark, it would rather ruin the mood if I had to beat you up in front of all your...” her eyes lingered on a group of screaming girls smashing watermelons by pushing them off of a balcony “esteemed guests.” Tony held up his hands in surrender. So much for fixing their relationship.

“I imagine it would be rather entertaining actually.” She rolled her eyes at him, and Steve covered his face thinking it would be best to change the conversation.

“Have you seen the others? Thor was here earlier but I never saw the other two.”

“Bruce is over there" tony waved his arm in the vague direction of where Bruce and Helen Cho were talking.   
“But where is your boyfriend, Itsy Bitsy? She continued to look at him blankly. “you know deaf guy. Bow and arrow. The only one we haven’t seen.”

“He's not my boyfriend. But if you know that by now you won’t believe me.” Tony scoffed disbelieving but conceded a little ground.

“Alright fuckbuddy then.” She had been scanning the room for Clint since they brought him up, but only just know did she catch sight of him slipping out of the closet, followed by Darcy, the two of them looking just as dishevelled as each other. 

“Nope, in fact I’d say he found himself a hook up already.” She pointed over to him as he crossed the floor tucking his shirt back in and trying to fix his hair. Darcy had left his side to join Jane by this point but still the evidence spoke for itself. Tony’s jaw dropped open and he looked back at Natasha and Clint alternately trying to figure out what they were to each other. He had been so sure that they had something going on. He supposed they still could but any man who cheated on Widow would end up losing their dick. Maybe it was an open arrangement then. Or maybe it was in the past. She hadn’t seemed bothered, but then again she was a spy. 

He turned to ask her, not really expecting a straight answer, but found she was gone. Natasha had skunk away when he had begun staring at Clint, and left her friend to deal with the man child on his own. She had other business to attend to.

Steve was disinterested in Tony’s teasing of Natasha and Clint, and was still a little uncomfortable with the topic of sex being discussed so openly so he had wandered off to find his own boyfriend.

“Hey Clint where’d you disappear off to?” Tony eagles his eyebrows suggestively as he moved to block Clint’s path.

“Dammit Tasha I’m gonna get you back for that one" he called out loud enough that he knew she would hear. It was louder than necessary, she was closer to him than he realised, and a fair few people in the vicinity turned to look at them.

“Hey I could’ve figured it out for myself.”

“Tony, no disrespect dude, but you’re about as oblivious as it gets, and if I’m saying that then you gotta look at yourself.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I could’ve worked it out though. But there are more important things like you telling me who you were doing the nasty with. And how Red's gonna feel about that.” He knew Natasha wouldn’t care, they’d moved on from that, but still he didn’t have to answer the first question. Clint may not have been able to hide things from Natasha but Stark was another matter. He didn’t know him well enough to read him and despite Natasha’s constant mockery he was a good spy. He could lie if he wanted to, even if he preferred to take targets out from a distance.

“Nobody you’d know.” His face remained still and he spoke with ambivalence and a shrug. He knew it was convincing, and at any rate Tony seemed to buy it.

“You can just point her out then.” Uh oh. That wasn’t expected. But he’d had to make up tougher lies on missions, this would be easy.

“Actually I’m trying to avoid her. If she sees me she might try to talk and I’m not really interested in her that way.” Tony believed him, and he could relate that was exactly how he had been before Pepper. 

“Aah my young padawan. D—”

“Tony I’m not that much younger than you.”

“Sssh. Don’t interrupt your elders. Now as I was saying,” he furnished that with a glare. “you’ll know when you meet someone whose right fir you. And that will be the best thing that ever happens to you. But until them there’s nothing to stop you having your fun. Unless a little spider might care more than she’s letting on.” Tony walked away feeling as if he had imparted useful wisdom, and Clint was left a little shocked that he actually thought that was useful but whatever. He had to find Natasha, he still had to get her back.

Steve and Bucky had been together ever since Steve had broken him out of Hydra's control and they were very happy. It was much easier for them to be a couple in the modern era than it had been in the 40s, and they could finally be what they wanted to be.

So when Steve walked up to Bucky and hugged him from behind they both had the biggest smiles. As unused as they were to the openness of their relationship it was great not to have to continue the same way as they had to before. Sure it wasn’t perfect, there was still homophobia, as long as there were assholes there probably always would be, but still it was bearable now. Bucky turned his head towards Steve and kissed his cheek.

“Tony finally drive you up the wall?”

“You know I don’t want to be away from you too long ever again. But yes.”

“Well you don’t get to be. Because I’m with you till he end of the line kiddo.” Those words meant so much more than I love you to them. It was a promise, a vow, that they would never be apart again. Together forever. And they were personal. Bucky turned fully and they rested their foreheads together before kissing properly.  
“Get a room lover boys.” They separated and Steve let out a groan.

“He found me didn’t he.” It was more of a statement than a question but Bucky confirmed it with a nod anyway.  
“Thought I’d shaken you Stark.”

“Oh Brooklyn, surely you know I’m harder to shake than that.”

“That’s just what I was afraid of.”

Bruce didn’t really know what to do with himself at these sort of functions. At this one he only had one goal – avoid Natasha and any further embarrassment.  
He was doing well so far, he had talked to Helen Cho for a while. Her new project was fascinating, but now she had gone over to talk to Thor and he had been left alone. He glanced around for someone he knew, but he didn’t know many people and those he did were absorbed in their own conversations. His second sweep revealed nothing and he turned back to the drink he had sitting on the bar.

He wasn’t expecting the tap on his shoulder that came just as he was about to drink. And for the second time that night he visibly jumped in front of the woman he had an uncontrollable crush on. He had no idea how she had got there, just a second ago she had been across the room. And now he couldn’t get away, he was doomed – there were no other options. And so he was trapped here, in the web of the Black Widow. He lifted his drink again for something to do, and tried to ignore her breath in his ear.

“Now Doc when I make a promise I intend to keep it. So when I say I’m going to fuck you, I do mean it.” She whispered it with an innocence that certainly didn’t fit the sentence and though he narrowly avoided spluttering on his drink, he did turn red again. And all she did was sit back down and sip on her own drink. He kept looking at her and once again was shocked by just how stunning she looked. His glance briefly deflected down to her chest, and her answering smirk let him know that she was still watching him. It only lasted a second before her expression returned to its misleading demureness.

“You do want that, don’t you?” it was a question, but asked with such confidence it was as if she could see how much he wanted her, wanted to be in her. Which she probably could.

It didn’t matter though. He couldn’t let this happen. He needed to say no. It would just be too awkward afterwards, the way she wanted this to be was too far removed from the way he wanted this to be. It really wouldn’t help to get rid of this highly inappropriate crush on his teammate. And he was pretty sure she just wanted sex right now – no strings.

And yet for some reason he ignored all of those arguments. If this astoundingly beautiful woman was willing to sleep with him there was no way he could deny her. She must know what she was doing. And it had been a long time since he’d had sex with anyone.  
He gave a slow deliberate nod.

“Good.” She paused. “Now. No one’s looking so get in the elevator and go to your room. And I’ll meet you up there.” She gave a tug at his tie and trailed a hand down his chest before turning away.

After Bruce departed, and just before she was about to sneak off to join him she noticed Clint watching her. So she sat and waited until he decided that she wasn’t doing anything he could use to get revenge and came over to her. He might have claimed he would get her back, but he rarely followed through, and she doubted he would be able to catch her out.

“Have fun with Darcy?”

“Darcy that’s it!” she shook her head slightly – then again what should she expect from him “I knew it was you, by the way. And thank you so much for telling Tony.”

“I know you know it was me. But you’re welcome.” Her reply, as she had known it would, only served to agitate him more.

“I will get you.” Clint stalked off.

“You might try.” Natasha called after him and she smiled when he stuck his middle finger up at her. It wasn’t too much longer before she was satisfied that he wasn’t watching her anymore, and just in case she had stuck up a conversation with Thor. It was easy to slip away from, just distract him with some mention of Jane and disappear. It wasn’t long, before, unnoticed, she was ascending the stairs towards Bruce’s.

Bruce had almost given up waiting for her by the time she slipped into the room. He had been getting up from the edge of the desk and mentally berating himself for thinking anything other than that Natasha was messing with him, but here she was, so then again maybe she hadn’t been.

“You weren’t going to leave were you?” He couldn’t answer her, only gulp, as she shut the door and slipped out of her dress. She had looked amazing in it, but out of it - he was speechless. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get here – there were ... distractions.” She slunk towards him, standing just far enough apart that they weren’t touching. “Aren’t you going to take that suit off? It’s only fair.” Bruce did as commanded, removing everything but his boxers and she rewarded him with a chaste kiss.

“Good, I much prefer a level playing field.” Bruce was pretty sure that with her there it would never be a level playing field, but he didn’t say so. She pushed him backwards until they hit the bed, he fell back and she stood over him before following so that she was sat straddling his hips. She lay atop him, their bodies flushed together and captured his lips. After a couple seconds she started nipping at his lips, and he parted them allowing her to slip her tongue into his mouth.  
He was beginning to get worked up and he could feel his cock stirring, pushing further into her thighs. He knew that from her position on his lap she could hardly miss it. And when he hardened further she let out a chuckle.

“You’re eager. That’s okay I can work with that.” She slid down his body and pulled his boxers down, ducking down to take his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before she took more in. Bobbing up and down as she sucked. In that position it didn’t take long before he was fully erect and she sat upright again.

“Christ Banner you’re huge. That’s okay, I can work with that too.” 

“Whose being unfair now Natasha?” He gasped out. And in a singular swift motion she had her panties removed and had tossed them into the corner where her discarded dress lay.

“Patience Bruce, it'll come in time.” She returned her mouth to his and took off her bra as their tongues battled for dominance. He removed one of his hands that had been resting on her thighs and worked it between them so it cupped her breast, using his thumb to circle her nipple. The other he moved further down, slipping a finger inside her. But she moved his hand away and pinned it against the bed.

“Oh no Bruce, we don’t have time for that. Are you trying to get us caught?” She had pushed herself up off of him, her other hand on his chest, and she grinned at him wickedly manipulating her body so that his cock was lined up with her entrance before letting herself fall down onto it sheathing him inside her.

She started to ride him faster and faster, and he joined her rhythm thrusting into her at the same pace. He didn’t feel he could hold on much longer, with it being her, and it having been so long since he had done this, it was a miracle he had lasted this long.

“Natasha I’m going to–“ she came to an abrupt stop.  
“Don’t even think about it. I’m not done with you yet.” He nodded before she started up again, this time holding him down so he couldn’t thrust into her. But she had had to let go of his hand and he used it well, getting it between her thighs and applying pressure to her clit. In a couple more minutes he felt her shudder and clench around him, riding out her orgasm and he couldn’t help but follow her. He didn’t know if she was done with him, but he wasn’t sure how she had been able to hold on for this long, his body had obeyed her commands when he was sure it shouldn’t have been able to, and he definitely couldn’t hold on any longer.  
But she didn’t seem annoyed she just rolled off him and smirked.

“Not bad Doc, not bad at all.” He didn’t understand how she had recovered so quickly while he was still a panting mess, but it was only a few moments before she was up again and getting dressed. By the time he sat back up again she was fully dressed other than the shoes she was bent over pulling on. It did give him a spectacular view of her ass, and a fair few regrets that he hadn’t sat up to watch sooner.

And there was another thing he couldn’t understand. Her dress was uncreased, her makeup unchanged other than where her lipstick had come off, and her hair perfect and cascading down her back as if she had done little other than sit dead still.

“Bruce you may want to clean yourself up before you head back out there.” She looked him up and down and he was reminded of just how naked he was, before departing without another sound. He took some time to recover and just as he was about to get up her head popped back around the door. He jumped again and she laughed, low and seductive.

“Oh and Bruce. We’re not telling anyone. They don’t need to be in my business and you get the piss taken out of you enough as it is.” When she left this time she didn’t return, but he was pretty sure he hadn’t been here with Natasha in the first place. It had been the Black Widow luring him into a place that no man could resist.

When she re-entered the party Natasha made sure that she went unnoticed. She even slipped into the circle of Avengers that had started to form without drawing attention. Stark was still trying to claw the truth out of Clint, who stood there stoically, his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone else was clearly getting tired of it but Stark was unrelenting. Bucky stood behind Steve with his arms wrapped around his waist, and Thor copied his position with Jane. Maria looked done with the whole thing.

“Just have to say, not telling the host what happened at his own party. Not cool dude.”

“Drop it Stark, it’s getting old.” When Natasha spoke everyone in the circle jumped, bar Maria who raised an eyebrow, and Clint who did nothing (he was used to her by now).

“Shit. Widow how long have you been there?”

“Long enough.” Stark looked vaguely unsettled at her response and she wondered what they had been talking about before. But then Bruce came up to them and he forgot about the whole thing. He hadn’t quite been able to beaten up as well as she had – his suit was wrinkled and his hair a mess – but she had to give him credit for not being noticed as he came in.

Bruce had felt insecure as he walked back into the room. As if everybody would somehow know what he had been doing and who with – even though that would be impossible. And Natasha would have covered their tracks as well as anyone could. And when he glanced around everyone was too absorbed in themselves to notice anything. Apart from Natasha, but she noticed everything. He knew she was analysing his appearance but he couldn’t tell whether or not he passed muster so he went over to the group anyway.

“Bruce what happened to you?” Steve genuinely seemed concerned, he was too innocent to guess right, but maybe he hadn’t cleaned up as well as he thought.

“I um. I fell asleep at the bar and fell off the stool.” 

“That’s my antisocial science Bro. Hopeless.” Tony had bought it, it seemed everyone had, though he was unsure about Maria. He checked Natasha’s expression discretely but couldn’t read anything from it. In fact if anything at all showed he would say it was suspicion. She really was an excellent spy. Thankfully they dropped it and returned to their conversation; Natasha giving him the slightest of nods. He wasn’t registering what anyone was saying, too relieved to pay much attention, but it didn’t make a difference. No one seemed to expect him to participate much anyway.

Bruce didn’t feel comfortable until it was just the six of them sat lounging around on the couches. Pepper had gone to bed, she had an early flight out, Jane and Darcy had gone home and Bucky and Maria were gone too. Natasha had visibly relaxed and her expression become less guarded. Clint and Steve let the tension drop out of their muscles, it was only Tony and Thor who remained unchanged.

They were all sat around drinking in silence. Steve and Thor had Asguardian liquor, Tony had a scotch, Natasha a vodka, himself and Clint nursing beers. But he knew that with tony in the room the calm couldn’t last long.

“Right then. Truth or dare time.”

“Really Tony?” Bruce, ever the most sensible among them queried the childish request. Or more demand.

“Too chicken Banner.” And there was the most childish.  
“Last I checked you were the one with the bird nickname.” It was a bit lame, and Natasha made sure he knew it, but he had never been the best at comebacks.

“Fine Stark. We can play, but I won’t be picking truth.” Somehow Natasha had mastered the art of speaking as if what she said went for all of them, and they all accepted it – even Steve their unofficial leader.   
Tony clapped his hands and scanned the circle, he caught sight of Bruce and his eyes lit up. Bruce groaned internally.

“Alright Bruce. Truth or dare?”

“Truth I guess.”

“Okay. When was the last time you got laid?” Bruce knew he would have to lie to keep his cover for the night, if he didn’t they would keep digging until they found out with who and he didn’t have much faith in his lying abilities. He could always just tell what would have been the truth a few hours ago though. Even if it was a little embarrassing. He looked down, eyes fixed on his beer.

“Five years.” Tony looked at him with pity and Clint scoffed but he cared more about how Natasha reacted so when he looked back up it was her that he was looking at. She clearly knew what truth he was telling but there wasn’t any judgement there, just a slight nod.   
Tony kept pushing the game and they went a few rounds. True to her words Natasha never picked truth and neither did Clint – which Tony found most frustrating as half the reason he had suggested playing was to find out what exactly they were to each other. Everyone else did a mix and by the end of the night they had found out that Thor dreamt laboured ants and mustard vats, Steve was planning on proposing to Bucky, and Tony lost his virginity at fourteen.  
They had also seen Clint eat an entire pack of dry noodles, Steve break dance and Natasha give a short (surprisingly not half bad) comedy routine. As well as Tony post a picture of himself with the toilet, and Thor order pizza for everyone.

But they were all being silly and having fun and when they all wound up in their beds they were happy, if thoroughly exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

They settled into life in the tower well. They ate breakfast together but other than that they didn’t spend all that much time together. Obviously some of them did. Bruce and Tony. Natasha and Clint, Bucky, and Steve. Maria had force managed to force all of them (and that included Bruce and Tony despite their protestations) to do combat and fitness training.

It had been a few weeks and Bruce had finally stopped turning red, whenever he saw Natasha (honestly she found it adorable but no one would ever know that) and by some miracle none of the others had picked up on it. To his credit he hadn’t changed the way he acted around her, there was no entitlement or assumptions they just carried on with their separate activities.

They were all in the kitchen dining area eating the breakfast Steve had made for them - minus Bruce who had lost track of time working in his personal lab last night, Tony would have had too but Pepper dragged him out at around midnight ignoring his refusals. When Steve cooked more often than not he spaced out and ended up making enough to feed an army, though somehow they never failed to finish it all (to be fair Thor and Steve did the lion's share of the work. This morning was no different, there were pancakes, waffles, and all the toppings, sausages, bacon, eggs, toast - it made her wonder how early Steve had to get up to make it all. And how Tony Stark of all people kept his fridge well stocked of things other than alcohol. Though now she thought about it that was probably Pepper's influence. Or Jarvis'.

As the meal ended and Thor and Clint had run off to avoid doing the washing up (again!), Steve let Tony rush off to one of the labs that he spent all his time in and asked her if she had Pepper's number. Of course, form the time she spent undercover at Stark Industries, she did, and he called immediately. Natasha was just about to leave them to whatever conversation they were about to have now but he called out to her.

"Wait Nat I need you too." He looked nervous and excited and he had the light in his eyes that could only ever be caused by thinking about one thing and so it didn't take her long to figure out what this was all about and it made sense why he needed Pepper. The woman was an organisational queen.

In a few minutes she came in, as collected and sophisticated as usual, and giving Natasha her signature cold glare which Natasha returned on instinct. 

"I trust you guys, but you can't tell anyone else about this. It's about my proposal to Bucky. I want to do it soon I just don't know how. I thought maybe you could help me. It was something I never even let myself hope for before, but now it seems so much more doable."  
This being the first Pepper had heard of it she gave a gasp and clapped her hands together once and kept them there. Natasha smiled at him soft and open in something she hoped looked encouraging (it wasn't one of her fortes).

"That's so great Steve. There's so much we could do with this I can already think of dozens o possibilities. We can make it so elaborate -"

"Actually I would like to keep it simple, something private. I thought that maybe you could organise it and Natasha you could distract Bucky when we're setting up. And make sure he arrives in something nice and not covered in food stains, or blood stains. Or really any kind of stains."

"You're rambling Steve, but yeah I have a plan."

"Thanks Nat." she decided to leave the two of them to it and make sure no one else came in the room during their little planning session - Tony, Bruce and Thor probably wouldn't, but Clint and Bucky were almost as nosy as herself and Maria too had a way of knowing things.

After a tedious half an hour of Pepper throwing in suggestions that were far too extravagant for his taste she hit on something that suited what he wanted just perfectly. They were going to hire out Bucky's favourite restaurant for just the two of them (Pepper assured him that money was no object and that she and Tony would be happy to pay for the whole thing, he had tries to refuse but she had insisted and gone into scary business woman role so he couldn't stop her. Then she suggested a band and to go in and decorate it and maybe even bring in something from Brooklyn in the 40's. If they had hired out the whole place the others could even all stop by after they'd had their own private celebration (not a euphemism Steve swore). It was perfect, now it was a matter of bringing it all together, and with the Stark name and Pepper to help him he was sure that it wouldn't be too difficult.

By that Friday the three of them (mainly Pepper) had made all of the necessary preparations for, including buying Steve a new suit. They had also somehow managed to keep it a secret from everyone else despite Clint crawling around in the vents all the time and Bucky popping up out of nowhere, but the two of them were beginning to suspect that something was up. As Thor had gone back to Asguard and Bruce and Tony had basically locked themselves in the lab it wasn't too hard to hide it from them.

Pepper and Steve had disappeared just after lunch to make decorate the restaurant and had tasked Natasha with making sure Bucky hadn't noticed his absence. Her solution to this was quite simple, break his metal arm and hand him over to the Science Bros to fix it. She managed to break it just the right amount that it took just the right amount of time to fix so she could get him ready for the evening.

Then under the pretence of getting him ready for a charity gala, which Pepper, disliking her slightly more for the ploy, had helped her by confirming, for Stark Industries (for disabled children - yes it was dodgy but she had made a donation, and set up an actual charity gala she would force Bucky to attend in a week). It give her the perfect excuse to choose his outfit and fuss over his hair. She even found him Captain America shield cuff links. He had resented her fussing over him, but he would probably thank her later so she kept on regardless of his vaguely disturbing threats that probably would have had most people running in fear. Then she had gone to pull together an outfit of her own quickly:

"Tasha how come we spent two hours on my outfit and two minutes on yours?"

"Because you kept fidgeting, and besides I don't need as much work." she winked and he lightly punched her.

Steve had been stressing more and more in the build up to when Natasha was meant to be bringing Bucky, pacing up and down, twisting his hands together, randomly punching the air, and just generally driving Pepper - who was still trying to hang the fairy lights - mad.

She kept trying to assure him that it would be fine, that everything was perfect and even if it wasn't Bucky would still say yes, but none of it seemed to convince him. Just as she was about to go she turned to give Steve some last words of encouragement. 

"Steve can't you see how he looks at you? It's as if he never wants to see anything else, that you're the only one he cares about. And you guys say you're going to be together till the end all the time. Now I have to go because Natasha says he'll be here soon, but I promise you'll be fine."

Steve gave a weak smile in response and started pacing even faster.

When Bucky did get there, which felt like at least an hour after, though in reality was only a few minutes, accompanied by Natasha, who for some reason was also dressed up, all the worries melted away. Seeing Bucky standing there, jaw dropped and looking around him with eyes widened in awe. And he knew that all was right.

As soon as Bucky walked in Steve couldn't take his eyes off him. Natasha had really kept up her end of the bargain - he looked amazing and was clearly surprised. When he could finally take his eyes off him he turned to thank her but she had vanished, and when Bucky turned to where she had been probably to accuse her of tricking him it showed he hadn't noticed her departure either. 

Steve smiled at Bucky, finding his shock adorable, and as he turned to look around him again he laughed. The meal was ready for them to eat and Steve pulled out a chair for Bucky to sit on before taking the chair opposite. All the dishes were Bucky's favourites and he had candles set around the table. The two of them sat down to eat together, and though they spoke little the love between them was obvious in the hands that never left each other and the adoration in their eyes.  
All night Steve had been mentally preparing himself. But his nerves had settled enough for him to be ready for it. They might not have been back together that long but their time apart had only made him more keen to spend the rest of his life with his best friend.  
Just as dessert was brought out from the kitchen behind Bucky and he turned around to see it Steve dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring made of vibranium that had been in his pocket.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I have known you for over eighty years and I have loved you just as long. When I lost you I felt a pain more terrible than I thought possible and I never want to go through that again. You have stuck with me pre-serum and post and you have stayed through my best and worst times. You are more precious to me than anything else in this world past, present, and I am sure future. I never want to have to live without you so with that in mind. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" 

Tears welled up in Bucky's eyes. Steve always had been a romantic and he knew he loved him, but to hear just how much was incredible. And even if they did affirm with each other that they would be together till the end of the line it was good to have something to remind him of that. They would be married, he couldn't believe that with all that he had done Steve still wanted to be with him. He didn't deserve this. All these thoughts made the tears start streaming down his face, tears of happiness and sadness combining to run in rivulets down his cheeks.

As he cried Bucky didn't take his eyes off the love of his life. But when he saw Steve starting to panic and tuck the ring back in his pocket he realised he must have been taking to long to give a reply. And maybe the tears weren't sending the right message. He grabbed hold of his wrist before he could hide the ring and pulled him up to stand with him.

"Of course I will Steve. I love you and I know that's never going to change."

Steve slipped the ring onto his finger and pulled them together so that their chests were pressed against one another. They kissed before Bucky started to tug Steve away from the table.

"Bucky wait what are you doing? You know I can't dance."

"Well then its time you learnt. It's okay I can lead, just follow what I do."

After stepping on his toes a few times Steve got the hang of it and dessert went forgotten as the two of them twirled around the floor holding each other close, treasuring every point of contact and gazing into each other's eyes. The band played songs that brought up memories of the two of them together and they were lost in the moment. By the time they were pulled out of it the ice cream had melted and they had to order a new dessert. Which they did. And it was delicious. 

As they wrapped up and desire to be with one another built up Steve sent a quick text to Natasha (he hadn’t quite got the hang of it yet but he could get the message across) to take them back to the tower. He had decided to keep the night for just the two of them but they needed a lift back and they were both close to Natasha and even if she was always hyper aware of what was happening around her she was very good at keeping secrets.

As she was already dressed up Natasha thought she may as well go out while she waited for the two of them. She might not be able to drink but she had other ways to have fun. She wound up at a club with a contestant stream of guys attempting to hit on her. It was a while before she found one who she found acceptable. None of the ones who had come up to her thinking they were entitled to her, but she picked a shy one that hung back looking vaguely guilty. Then she fucked his brains out in a bathroom stall. She really tried not to think about Bruce, but he kept popping into her mind and it made her question why she had picked this particular man.

After she headed into a cafe and sipped at a coffee while she dwelt on it but she couldn’t think of an explanation other than him being the last person she was with, and it had been really good. This guy didn't really compare. She was still pondering the question when her phone buzzed. 

The walking fossil: Hi Natasha. Could you come pick us up please? If you were wondering it went well. From Steve.

Me: Be there in five. Congrats ;) 

When she arrived Bucky and Steve were standing in he doorway curled into each other and kissing whilst Bucky's hands pawed at the buttons on Steve's shirt.

“Hey there fellas. Any lovebirds in need of a ride.” Steve smiled at her and they clambered into the back of the limo she had ‘borrowed' from Tony for the night. She allowed them their privacy by putting the screen up though it wasn’t hard to figure that they would be making out. 

Back at the tower those who weren’t asleep were working in he lab (Bruce and Tony) or had snuck someone into their room to spend the night (Clint) so no one approached the two of them. Pepper had already received a message from Natasha telling her that they were engaged and had thought it best to leave them alone. Practically attached at the lip they rushed into their bedroom leaving Natasha smiling in their wake before heading to her own.

In the morning following they didn’t emerge for hours – Steve even missing his training session with Maria, which she let slide figuring there must be something really important going on. Natasha heard Clint sneak Darcy out thinking he went unnoticed but said nothing, and Tony and Bruce caused a small explosion.

That afternoon was one of the few times they were all together – especially for the science Bros who had been banned from the lab for the rest of the day by Pepper. So Thor, Jane, Darcy, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Pepper and Maria. To the bewilderment of many Darcy had been tagging along with Jane on many of her visits and then disappearing. Obviously Clint did, Natasha knew too, and she had to assume Maria did and probably Pepper too.

Natasha noticed that Steve and Bucky finally emerged from their cocoon and strolled in holding hands. Seeing as both she and Pepper already knew and Maria didn’t look up from her work he was the first to notice the change. There were a couple of things that would have tipped him off, of course the ring on Bucky's finger helped, but the real clue was the happiness shining from both of their eyes. 

“Huh so you finally did it then.”

“What? I only told you about it last week – these things take time you know.” At that Natasha saw Darcy give Clint a ‘he's right you know' look. 

The others were all confused at the exchange but when Maria looked up from her mission reports her observational skills didn’t fail to notice the ring adorning Bucky's hand. Her uttered congratulations meant all the others redoubled heir efforts to see what had changed. Bruce was next and his response was a smile tinged with sadness which slightly broke Natasha's heart. She saw too when Darcy nudged Clint to tell her what was happening when she became too impatient. Jane was the most noticeable though.

“Oh my god you’re engaged!” the squeal she let out alerted Tony and Thor – the only ones among them that had yet to figure it out for themselves. The former nudged Pepper who was sitting next to him with her legs over his lap.

“Did you know? You normally notice things like this.”

She didn’t react in any way still staring at her work, but when Tony started to repeatedly poke her with a faux betrayed expression she have in.

“He asked us not to tell.” She went back to her work but she had given away more than she knew.

“Wait us? What did you mean us? Who else knew?”

Clint let out a torrent of questions and when Pepper’s eyes flicked over to her Natasha saw everyone turn to look at her (with the exception of Bruce who had been since Clint had latched on to the ‘us' Pepper let slip).  
“What. I probably wouldn’t have told you lot even if he didn’t ask us not to.”

“So that’s why you all disappeared on Friday. I just thought you guys had a date, you were working and you had gone to find a man to spend the night with.” Maria pointed to each of them in turn and in fairness she was almost there, all of those things had happened, it was just that so had more important things.

“Well that too.” She just happened to catch sight of Bruce as she said that. His face hadn’t shown much but she was an expert in micro expressions and his clenched jaw and the way he looked at the floor were only too telling. And this time his sadness and resentment gave her a slight inexplicable joy. He may not have been exactly happy with it but it did indicate that he had understood what their arrangement was and was accepting of it. It was a decent outcome – pretty much as good as she could expect.

Everyone moved on from her pretty quickly, it was obvious she wouldn’t have told them so despite their annoyance at being kept in the dark and rushed over to celebrate with Steve and Bucky.

When the news came out there was a lot of shouting and jumping around and just generally being loud. Work had been abandoned and everyone was so happy for the two of them. They had spent so long separated and both thought that they had lost each other, after everything they had been through it was undeniable that they deserved all the happiness they could get.

Bruce thought it was a shame that he didn’t deserve that same happiness after everything he had done. But he knew Natasha did and secretly he wished she could find it with him despite knowing she never would. He hadn’t realised what a huge mistake sleeping with her would be until it was too late, and he knew he would never get to do it again – to be with her and one with her in the way he desired. And worse their relationship would never develop into the something more that he couldn’t stop imagining. But she was safer for her this way, the closer they got the more threat he posed to her especially if they started fighting or broke up, and that he could be grateful for. So when he thought about the happiness Steve and Bucky had and saw it shining through their faces he did resent them just a tad.


End file.
